


Them Shoulders

by Myin_Connelly1



Category: Scooby Doo Where Are You! (TV 1969), Supernatural
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myin_Connelly1/pseuds/Myin_Connelly1
Summary: Velma and Sam find they are alone together for a short time.





	Them Shoulders

Dean was still out trying to put the moves on Daphne but Sam had called it an early night so he could do some research without the ‘gang’ knowing about it. He had on some headphones and had his face buried in a book so he didn’t notice the door to the room open. Velma snuck in and dropped the shoulders of her sweater.  
“Hey handsome.” She cooed as she locked the door, to keep people from walking in on them. She gave him one of Daphne’s practice smiles and sauntered to him as he quickly moved to drop the book and remove his headphones.  
“Oh, hi, Velma. What are you doing here?” He didn’t have time to get out of the chair before she put her hands on his shoulders and straddled his lap.  
“What do you think? I see the way you keep looking at me.” He voice was husky, and his cock twitched as she ground her hips on top of him. “Do you have anything else other than your shoulders that’s huge?” She asked wiggling her eyebrows. Sam clear his throat.  
“We shouldn’t do this, you barely know me, and…” he groaned lowly when she leaned in and licked his lips. His arms circled around her small body. He had never thought that Velma was quiet so curvy but his hands didn’t lie as he touched her.  
“I want you, Sam, now.” That was all he could take with the way she was grinding herself on his groin. He picked up her small body by her butt and moved toward the bed. She let go of his arms and lifted her sweater dress off in one smooth motion just before he laid her down. He stripped down in front of her then joined her in the cradle of her hips.  
“I should have figured that you wore orange underwear.” He whispered as he nuzzled her neck.


End file.
